Returning Home
by OUAT Shipper
Summary: Zelena's curse sent them all back, but they can remember everything. Emma finds Regina in her castle and they are reunited. Established SwanQueen, some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Regina had just gotten home from work. Regina had returned to the mansion, crashing on the couch. When Emma had come home, finding her girlfriend passed out, she smiled, kissing her forehead and leaving a note that said she would be back soon. She ran down to Granny's, getting dinner for them. But what no one knew, was that Rumple ahd just stabbed Zelena and made the biggest mistake of his life. The green smoke sank into the ground where she had made her circles. A twister sprang up and quickly left the shed. As Zelena's golden yellow tornado was ripping through town, Regina woke up and looked out the window, seeing it coming. She panicked and started looking for Emma, wanting her girlfriend.

"Emma, Emma, where are you?" She checked the whole house, looking for the blonde. She was no where to be found. The note had dissappeared, leving Regina all alone in her house to face whatever doom was approaching. She was enveloped in the giant golden cloud and was whisked away, back in time, to the enchanted forest.

Regina opened her eyes, and found herself in her castle in the Enchanted Forest. She was wearing one of her classic, revealing evil queen outfits. She swiped a long braid over her shoulder, confused. If she was back in time, she shouldnt remember everything that had happened since they were here. She should be plotting Snow's demise, but instead she was figuring out how she was going to find Emma, if she was even here. She started pacing, trying to plan out if Emma would even be in this land, when low and behold, Emma came running down the hall, wearing simple rags, with two guards chasing her. Emma stopped short, seeing Regina 's outfit mouth open. The guards caught up.

"We're sorry your majesty but she forced-"

"Just leave. You should have known to let her in." Regina gazed lovingly at Emma and counted the seconds until the guards were far enough away, when she ran to Emma and picked her up, kissing her. "God, where were you? I was so worried that you were hurt, or that you weren't brought here and you haden't been born yet and-"

"Shhh, Gina, I'm here now, arent i?" Emma smiled and took a step back wanting to fully examine Regina's outfit. "Shit, girl, you were a hot piece of ass." Emma put a hand on her hip.

"Correction, I _am_ a hot piece of ass." Regina giggled. Emma smiled, realizing what she had just said about her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I just... wow. The leather, the corsets, the skirts..." Emma bit her lip.

"Like something you see darling?" Regina teased. She turned her back and went to her vanity, swaying her hips back and forth more than was necessary. She pulled out only about 13,000 bobby pins before taking it down and brushing it out. Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette, who jumped slightly. Emma nipped at Regina's ear, causing the queen to moan.

"I do like something I see, and I would like to see more." Emma breathed hotly on Regina's neck and kissed her way down to her shoulder. Regina's head fell back and she moaned again, driving Emma insane. The brunette waved her hand and they were soon on her bed, Emma on top. Emma continued kissing down Regina's body, unlacing and removing clothes as she went. Regina lay on the bed, writhing and turned on.

"Emma, be a dear and just fuck me already!" Emma looked up and smiled devilishly.

"Hmmmmm...No!" She went back to kissing and sucking everywhere except for where Regina needed her most. Regina's pussy was dripping, begging to have something inside it. Emma finally flattened her tongue, taking one long lick from the bottom to the top of Regina's pussy. Regina moaned loudly.

"Gods Emma, yes, please." She humped her hips up, hoping for more attention. Emma smiled and sucked Regina's clit into her mouth. Regina screamed as Emma entered two fingers into her pussy.

"Emmaaaaa, harder, faster please! I need it!" Emma responded by pounding into Regina as hard and as fast as she could, all while continuing to suck and trace circles over her sensitive nub. Regina arched her back and moaned.

"Gods, i'm so close! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't-stop!" Regina screamed the stop as she came, hard and fast. Emma continued pumping, but slower, bringing her down from her high, lapping up all of the brunette's juices. Regina finally collapsed on the bed, exhausted and breathing hard. Emma crawled up next to her and kissed her. Regina kissed back, cupping Emma's face. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you found me Em." Regina whispered in her ear, resting her head in the crrok of her neck and shoulder.

"I'm glad I found you too Gina." Emma kissed her girlfriend's head and rested her own on top of it. Regina smiled and soon fell asleep, her breathing evening. Emma petted her long brown hair, watching her sleep.

_She's so gorgeous when she sleeps. _Emma thought to herself. _She relaxes into me so much easier. Her face softens too, she dosen't look worried. _Emma smiled and found her eyelids getting heavy. She pulled the blankets up around the two of them and snuggled in close to the sleeping Regina. She finally fell asleep, with her finger intertwined with Regina's.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up first the next morning. She glanced over and smiled. Regina was still sleeping, her back turned to the blonde. Emma slid over and wrapped her arms around Regina, peppering her with kisses. She slowly woke up, smiling. Emma backed off as Regina stretched and turned to face Emma. She flipped her long hair out of the way and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Emma giggled.

"Should I be the one telling you that considering you're the queen?"

"Dear, just because i'm queen again dosen't mean I can't still tell my girlfriend she's beautiful, does it?" Emma's face darkened slightly and Regina grew concerned.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to turn evil again, are you?"

"Gods no! Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, but honestly, i'm scared of that side of you." Regina took Emma's hands in her own.

"Let me tell you dear, I am _never _going back to that way again, understand? You are safe from the Evil Queen. I will never hurt you, ok? Emma nodded, and then turned her head up, thoughtfully.

"What is it dear?"

"Just because i'm afraid of the Evil Queen, dosen't mean I don't want to have role play sex with her..." Regina giggled, getting out of bed. Emma grinned, quickly following, pulling her hair into a ponytail with an elastic that for some reason was still on her wrist. Regina opened her wardrobe, revealing all of her Evil Queen outfits, including the ones Zelena had taken. She pushed them aside until she found one she liked, magiking it onto herself. It was a simple floor length bllue velvet dress with black lace around her hips, on the sleeves, and around the plunging v- neckline. Regina quickly braided her dark hair down her back and then folded the braid up into an intricate bun, securing it with a single bobby pin from her vanity. Emma whistled her approval and Regina shook a finger, half joking, half scoldingly.

"Now Emma, princesses don't do that." Emma laughed.

"Can I help that my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous?" Regina blushed as she waved ehr hand, changing Emma's clothes as well. The blonde was wearing a short knee length white strapless dress with a gold belt along with matching gold pumps. Emma looked down at herself, twirling once. Regina clapped and smiled, walking over to the astonished other woman.

"Emma, darling, you look fabulous in that dress! Why don't you wear them more often?"

"Because I can't chase people in them, that's why." Emma said as she took a step toward Regina. "But I won't be chasing anyone so i'll let thin one slide." Regins smirked and took Emma's hand, leading her to the balcony. The two looked out over the forest, seeing a person or two walking around. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist pulling her closer.

"You know, this is really beautiful, this view."

"It is, isn't it?" They looked out for a second. "But not as beautiful as you." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it! We're getting worse than my parents... speaking of whom... do you know where they are?"

"They're probably in their castle dear..." Emma face palmed herself, laughing. Regina smiled as she crosses and uncrossed ehr arms, enveloping them in purple smoke and taking them to the Charming's castle. They arrived in the hallway outside their bedroom. Emma quietly knocked on the door, causing Snow and Charming;s heads to shoot up. Emma slowly walked in, smiling. Her parents were sitting on the bed, just holding hands and talking. Snow stood up first and ran over to hug her daughter.

"Gods, Emma! How are you here? I thought we went back in time..." Emma hugged her mother back.

"I know. At least this means we know Zelena isn't as powerful as she thought she was." The mother and daughter let go of each other and Snow moved to hug Regina and Emma, Charming. Once the reunion was over, Emma and Regina returned to each other's sides, fingers intertwining. Snow saw and smiled at Emma, before making eye contact, telling her they would talk later. Emma smiled and nodded, causing Regina to tilt her head, confused. Emma shook her head, telling her it was nothing. Regina nodded. All throughout this silent conversation, Charming had stood there, confused. He shook his head, assuming it was girl talk.

"Well, I should probably go see how everyone is doing. I'll be back later." He kissed Snow, kissed Emma's forehead and hugged Regina as he made his way out, leaving the girls. Regina looked at Emma, smiling.

"I think i'm completely converting to this whole 'good guy' thing. I'm going to go give people back their hearts." Emma grinned and Snow gasped. Emma puleed Regina in for a kiss, which was short lived, with Regina pulling away, motioning to Snow who was trying not to invade.

"I'm really proud of you babe." Emma said as Regina walked out, their hands touching as long as possible. Emma turned to her mother who was now sitting on her bed again. Emma sat down next to her, Snow moving her hand on top of her daughter's. Snow bit her lip.

"Emma, I know you love Regina-"

"With all my heart and soul."

"I just want you to know, your father and I are okay woth you marrying her. She's your true love, and we don't want to you think that just because she is a another woman and you are lesbian that you can't have your happy ending, which you should know your father and I are all for happy endings." Emma smiled, hugging her mother.

"Thanks, mom. I've been waiting to hear that for a long time." She said as she pulled out a black diamond ring. Snow smiled and kissedEmma's forehead. The blonde stood up and waved to her mother as she left to go home. Emma magiked herself back to Regina's castle, not knowing what to do next. She wandered around the bedroom and down the hallway, finding nothing particularly interesting. Shw went back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, letting out a large sigh, which made her feel like she was de compressing. Even though she had just woken up, she felt herself falling asleep and decided to give into it, not having anything batter to do. She was soon curled up in the middle of the bed like a cat, sleeping soundly.

Regina came back quite a while later. She had finished her job and was going to go find Emma. _Mybe she's still with her parents... _Regina thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to their bedroom to change her outfit, because that was the way she was. She entered and found Emma still asleep on the bed. _Or mybe she's asleep at home. _Regina giggled quietly to herself and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma was now sprawled all over the bed, hair a mess and drooling slightly. She watched Emma sleep for a minute or two, comforted by how calm she was and how relaxed her body was. She brushed some hair out of the blonde's face and smiled. She rubbed Emma's back softly.

"Emma, come on. You have to get up." Regina said softly, as if waking a child. Emma didn't stir at all. She tried again, shaking the other woman a little. "Emma, time to wake up." Emma groaned, turning over so she faced Regina. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You know, you also could have just let me be." Emma smiled, sitting up. Regina kissed her forehead, smirking.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Regina stood up, holding out her hand. Emma took it and got up, following Regina to the vanity. She sat down in the chair and Regina got a brush, ridding the blonde forest of it's tangles. She then braided it in a long rope down her back and flipped it over her shoulder, nodding her head once at her work. Emma looked at the new style in the mirror, looking it over.

"Hm, I never would have considered braids, thank you Gina."

"Anytime." Regina smiled and kissed Emma, who kissed back, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck. They came up for air and smiled at each other. Emma bit her lip and Regina cocked her head.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Regina asked.

"No... no nothing's wrong, you didn't do anything; well actually you did everything but that's not my point."

"I'm not following Em, what's going on?" Emma took a deep breath and smiled.

"Gina, you are amazing. You are beautiful. You are talented. You are kind. You have given me more than I could have ever asked for in a girlfriend, much less my first. You brighten every day with your smiles and when i'm kissing you it feels like the whole world stops for that moment. I want to continue to feel that way forever."

"Em, I don't under-"

"Regina, will you marry me?" Emma got down on one knee, and magiked a little black, velvet box to her hand. Inside, was a beautiful, black diamond ring. Regina covered her mouth with one hand, starting to cry as she shook her head up and down, holding out her other hand for Emma to put ther ring on. Once the deed had been done Regina pulled Emma up inot a passionate kiss, their lips crashing together. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as Emma's hands found their way to Regina's waist. Finally, the need for air became greater and they came up, grinning madly.

"I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you too Regina Mills." Emma smiled and took Regina's hand, leading her to the balcony. From there, they could see surpluses of people, walking around, piecing their old lives back together, and adjusting from running water and light switches back to oil lamps and wells. Regina laced their fingers toegther and held up their hands.

"Citizens of the Enchanted Forest," She shouted, using magic to make her voice louder. "I am proud to announce that Ms. Emma Swan," Emma looked over at her now fiancee at the formal use of her name. "will soon be joining me permanently on the throne as Queen Emma." There was a roar of cheers that could be heard from below. Regina turned to the blonde smiling. There were whistles and cheers, egging them on. "They love you."

"Not as much as I love you." Emma said as she pulled Regina's waist close to her own and kissed her, increasing the amount of cheers ten fold. They came up for air and once again put their hands up in the air, grinning. Emma waved her free hand and they were whisked down to their subjects, who obviously wanted a few words.


End file.
